User talk:AchieverBeaver88
Hi everyone and welcome to my talk page. Please leave a message on my talk page if, I can help with anything or did you just want to say hi? Grammar Issues Please take a look at this page before telling people off for bad grammar when your grammar is so utterly atrocious as well. User blog:Agent M/An EdFan's Guide to Grammar Think before being a hypocrite. Profile Reply I'm not sure what you mean by "preparing your profile", but just organizing it is easy. Just experiment around with the page – add sections, paragraphs, images, and other details and eventually you'll get it to how you like it. If you need help with anything else, just ask again. - Friend Reply Sure. Are you the same person as CleanWater28? You already have a top friends box. Kirkland22 already posed one. [[User:Ruin Cireela|'破滅' (Ruin Cireela)]] [[User_Talk:Ruin Cireela|'破滅する話します。 (Talk 2 Me)']] 19:19, September 5, 2010 (UTC) FRiender Well...Okay! I'll be your friend! But you have to be nice to me!JasonL 15:53, September 10, 2010 (UTC)JasonL AchieverBeaver88 don't start with warning.JasonL 16:13, September 10, 2010 (UTC)JasonL Reply from Agent M So? All you're doing is overreacting and telling people with bad grammar to improve theirs, while the sentences you write to improve'' their grammar is laced with numerous errors. Do the wiki a favor. Stop telling others to improve their grammar unless you improve yours. Reply to Nonsense What the hell are you blabbing on about this time?! Comments Stop posting retarded comments like: "It must be called......I don't know what to say." (Dames, Dates, and You) If you're too stupid to write a comment, don't tell everyone you are. "It's about chicks." (Chicks Galore) Yeah, we know. It's ''in the title. It's like saying, "AchieverBeaver88/CleanWater28 is really stupid." It's so obvious because we all know. Either say something useful, or shut up. Comments Stop posting retarded comments like: "It must be called......I don't know what to say." (Dames, Dates, and You) If you're too stupid to write a comment, don;t tell everyone you are. "It's about chicks." (Chicks Galore) Yeah, we know. It's in the title. It's like saying, "AchieverBeaver88/CleanWater28 is really stupid." It's so obvious because we all know. Either say something useful, or shut up. When will you learn? RE: STFU Because your comments are friggen' useless, littered with English mistakes, and worst of all, stupid (like YOU). Your grammar's so bad, I can't even understand that crap. Do us a favor. Stop editing and commenting on the wiki. Find another wiki or create one for yourself. What is the name of the new wiki? And if you like the wiki, don't spoil it with your stupid comments. Yeah, screw off to "hypocrites.wikia.com" or "AchieverBeaver88sucksatgrammar.wikia" or whatever the hell it is. What is the name of the wiki? I bet your lying to make yourself seem more impressive. Well guess what? Even retards can make wikis, and retards probably have better grammar than you. We asked for the F***ING URL. Give a URL to your wiki if you want us to see it. "You, are too harsh for me" That makes sense, which is surprising, considering your crappy English. "and it's worst than I ever seen. That be better." What would be better? Your puny brain probably has more holes in it than Swiss cheese because that makes absolutely no sense. Also, I asked for the goddamn URL! The web address?! WWW.SOMETHING.WIKIA.COM?! Or WWW.ACHIEVERBEAVER88-IS-STUPID.WIKIA.COM?! I can't take your stupidity anymore! Yeah, you thousand imaginary friends and people "sercertly" hate you. Wait. They hate you to your face. People most likely respect me more than you because I might be harsh, but that's only to some losers who drive me up the wall like you do, with your stupidity, hypocrisy, the inability to accept their stupidity and hypocrisy, and your terrible English. Which is pretty much the opposite of what I do. P.S. I say (and most people will agree that your "brain have more holes than a Swiss cheese", and it's has, in the plural. Improve your grammar. Reply from Agent M Did you mean you were surprised why I ain't an admin? Well it's like you said. I'm too harsh. That's my policy against retards. I never wanted anyone believing that I would be a good admin. If you don't like me being harsh, go away or change. Reply from Agent M Alright, then. I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself. One chance. How old are you by the way? He's 21, (yeah right XD) I am 13. An answer to both ambiguous ways the questions could mean. Also, @AchieverBeaver88, you blew it. You said some more crap on the Ed page, so yeah, you blew it. He says he's 13. Ask Kirkland22, I swear, he said he's 21, and I remember Kirkland saying he doesn't act 21 somewhere, (or it was with JasonL) and I agree. But I think he's lying again. If I said I was 12 (like last week, when I was), I'm guessing he would as well. Also, @AchieverBeaver88, you blew it double time for lying (again). Yes. His words were supposed to make you understand this. Why the heck would I be wanting to deal with you? I'm just showing the immense flaws of your twisted mind. Why would I wan't to deal with you, do you think I want a prize? Well, a prize from you really wouldn't mean much to me, to be harshly honest. If I got a gift from the guy you're getting angry at all the time (IbraheemSajid, if you can't figure it out), that might mean something to me. Also, anyone can edit talk pages with a conversation between two users. Stop pickin' on him, he's a better asset to this wiki than you will ever be. If you want to "chat", use the Shout Box or Ruin Cireela's new wiki IRC channel: http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ruin_Cireela/Our_New_Chatroom Gift Reply You know, trying to bribe like that ain't gonna make me magically give you a gift. I think there's a time and place to use a gift, and that wasn't it. There's too much bad blood between us for now. I am not interrupting. You seriously need to improve your brains if you want to contribute to the wiki. Very funny. You don't even know where I am at the moment and that I'm older than you. And I never meant to hurt you if you're hurt. But I have a request. Please, don't talk to people if you can't change your way of thinking and can't judge what people are trying to say. "I, am sure that you are right but, your name is believe to be the name of an another religion. Muslim?" What are you trying to say? Please improve your English so that people can understand you. I'm here to Help Do you even know what the word "dealing" means? It's doesn't mean proving that you're stupid. Look it up in a dictionary. Then what does "dealing" mean? And if I'm dumber than a haystack, and I have better English that you, then you must be really stupid. But anyways, no matter what you say to me, I'm just gonna ignore you, so sayonara. Again, the abbreviation "Mr." isn't in all-caps. And you can't say "a will give you..." because that implies that "a" is the person/thing giving something to me. You can't give someone a "cup of feces in it". That doesn't make sense, because it means either the cup or it's contents are feces. And I the way that you used "drank" implies that it's in future tense, then is stays as "drink". Ask me if you need any help, because it's smart peoples' duties to help the less enlightened. I'm not gonna argue with you, I'm just gonna take it, and you can't change it no matter what you do. I don't see a reason to take a nap, it's only 19:18 for me. Sorry to correct you, but humans defecate out of their anus'. If fecal matter actually did come out of our butts, it'd mean that it would literally, come out of our butts, and not the (ahem) thingamajig. I prefer to be called "Agent M" or just "M" for short, but you can call me that for now if you want. Well, for a start, you can be "great at grammar". Not "be great grammar". If I see something you need help with, I'll show you and help. I can help you with the first two, but I don't think you'll ever be an admin here. If you have a past tense word, like "wanted", you can't say "respect" in the same sentence. It needs to be past tense. Also, the sentence structure doesn't really make sense, as you started the sentence with "If", which would make it a question, so you'd have to end it with a "?". I think what you wanted to say was: "If not, I want to be respected by the other users." You can leave out the "admin" part, because it's useless afterwards. If you're telling someone that they spelled a word wrong, like with Island1, you need to tell them which word they spelled wrong, with the correct spelling: "You spelled "jawbreackers" wrong." That means that the word he spelled wrong is actually spelled "jawbreackers". You need to say it like this: "You spelled "jawbreakers" wrong." That means the word is actually spelled as "jawbreakers". A little tip. I hope it helped. Link Can you give me the link to your wiki? I am curious! Your Welcome No problem for changing your signature. I'm actually still working on it. I want to make it brown like a beaver! A piece of advice, Beaver. Stop telling others to improve their grammars as they don't listen to anyone. Warning Please stop having pointless arguments with Agent M. Nobody wants to read over these constant flame wars. Also, please refrain from reacting to every little grammatical error, as it doesn't contribute to the discussion, and your own grammar isn't necessarily any better. - Alert Reply Well what is the problem?